The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for using tools employing calculations that are designed to capture the economic benefit from processes such as refinery, chemical or petrochemical plant operations.
Systems which include a Rigorous On-line Modeling and Equation-based Optimization (ROMEO) module have used fixed creep and linear creep to improve robustness when there are uncertain initial estimates for evaluating a process.
In particular, the invention relates to iterative modeling systems and methods with equation-based optimization using non-linear correction (e.g., creep) factors.